


come to me

by vaporrub



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 300 words, Bottom Dave Strider, Dating, Dry Humping, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporrub/pseuds/vaporrub
Summary: Dave wants his boyfriend's attention and demands that he gets it.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	come to me

"Jooohn." Dave whines as he falls face first onto his bed. He's calling out to his boyfriend John, who had the nerve to spend over an hour in their room working on his laptop covered in ghost buster's stickers, without paying any attention to his sweet, lonely boyfriend.

"What?" John's still tapping away at his keyboard, working on his paper for class.

"Come here." Dave turns onto his back and lifts up his arms.

John rolls his eyes as he sits up, abandoning his paper for what he knows is going to be **at least** another hour. Once John gets onto the bed, Dave wraps his arms around him and sighs.

Dave starts pecking John's lips and then kissing John's neck.

John gets right to work, gyrating his hips against Dave's crotch.

Dave whines again, "nooo, John. I just wanted to cuddle."

John lets out a gruff sigh. He lays down next to Dave and pulls him into a hug.

Dave rubs his index finger in circles against John's chest. "good boy."

Dave's well aware he has John wrapped around his little finger. John's heart starts melting the moment that Dave mutter's "I love you."

John snuggles up close to his boyfriend and clings onto him. John's fine with just resting and not getting any. John's fine with anything Dave wants just so long as he can breathe his boyfriend in.

John sighs. Thankful for the break and the much welcomed distraction. Dave chuckles at feeling John plant a flurry of kisses all over the back of Dave's check and cheek. John misses Dave's head and kisses his ear. John plants kisses everywhere he can from the angle he's laying. Dave lets loose a sigh once John settles back down.

John mutters, "love you."

"I love you more." Dave sighs. 


End file.
